


That Time Angelina Swept Fred Off His Feet

by Maidenjedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maidenjedi/pseuds/Maidenjedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and Angelina at the Yule Ball.  Originally an untitled drabble, now dressed up for AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Angelina Swept Fred Off His Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alphabet26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabet26/gifts).



"Oy, Angelina!"

"Yeah?"

"Want to go to the ball with me?"

She didn't have to think about it, really. Fred was funny, he was cute (she loved his freckles - she thought he had more than George), and he was a hell of a Quidditch player. She did love boys who played Quidditch.

"Alright."

The night of the ball, they met in the common room, next to the fireplace. George, for once, wasn't nearby - he had gone down to the Hufflepuff common room to meet his date. Fred's dress robes were too short in the arms, and his hair was characteristically unruly, and he looked so much like everyday-Fred. Until his eyes softened and his smile widened when he saw Angelina in her jade green dress robes with the deep neckline. He stood up straighter and held out his arm as she came near. 

"Milady?" He bowed, trying to cover up the blush that crept up his neck by being flamboyant and joking.

She played along, and curtseyed. "Good sir." A couple of awed first-years giggled at them, and Fred waggled his eyebrows at them as he swept Angelina off her feet and twirled her around. Angelina laughed and tried to wriggle out of the embrace, and the first-years cheered as Fred set her down and her skirt twirled around her.

"Ready?" 

"Yes."

They walked down to the Great Hall together, and despite the throngs of prettier girls and boys whose dress robes fit properly, Fred and Angelina had eyes only for each other.

Until George and Celine from Hufflepuff joined them, and then joking and giggling and pranks ensued. Angelina only remembered dancing to one slow number with Fred, and the rest of the evening was spent sitting out the slow ones and dancing in a frenzied huddle with their friends for the fast ones.

George and Celine took their leave at the end of the evening, and Fred wolf-whistled at his twin. George made a rude gesture at him, but made a face that clearly said "I know I'm not the only one."

And he wasn't. Fred took Angelina the long way back to Gryffindor, and pulled her into an empty classroom halfway there. For all his boldness, once there, alone with Angelina, he was suddenly shy.

So she pulled him to her for a kiss, and they missed each other's mouths, and Fred tripped a little over his own feet, and they dissolved into giggles for a full five minutes before Fred's eyes got the same misty look from earlier and he pulled her to him for a real, successful kiss.


End file.
